Golf carts conventionally include a pair of relatively large widely-spaced wheels. Frequently, the golf carts must be transported to and from golf courses in cars. In order to reduce the overall dimensions of the golf cart for transportation purposes it has been proposed to fold up portions of the golf cart. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An object of the invention is to provide an improved folding cart suitable for use as a golf cart.
According to the invention a folding golf cart comprises a stem, a golf bag support mechanism, a handle member, wheel support arms, wheels and a folding mechanism. The stem is hollow and extends centrally and longitudinally. The golf bag support mechanism is connected to the stem for supporting a golf bag on the cart. The handle member is telescopically carried in the stem and has a first end projecting beyond a first end of the stem and a second opposite end projecting beyond a second opposite end of the stem. The first end of the handle member has a handle to be grasped and the second end of the handle member has a mounting mechanism. The wheel support arms pivotally extend on opposite sides of the stem for motion between a laterally-extending support position and a folded position adjacent the stem. A wheel is rotatably supported by each support arm. The folding mechanism moves the support arms between the support and folded positions. The folding mechanism is coupled between each support arm and the mounting mechanism in such a manner that telescopic movement of the handle member along the length of the stem moves the support arms between the support position wherein the wheels are laterally spaced from one another to stably support the cart and the folded position wherein the wheels are adjacent the stem to reduce the size of the cart for transportation.
Preferably the support arms are mounted on the stem through a support member fixed to the stem and extending transversely of, and to each side of, the stem. A support arm is pivotally secured adjacent the outer end of each support member.
The folding mechanism is conveniently in the form of rods. One end of each rod is pivotally secured to a support arm at a position spaced from the support arm's pivot. The other end of each rod is connected to the mounting mechanism of the handle member.
It will be seen that, as the handle member is moved telescopically relative to the stem, the handle member is, at one end, retracted into the stem and at the other end the member projects through the stem to cause the rods to pivot the arms towards a folded, transportation position. In this position the wheel support arms, with wheels at the outer ends of the arms, move towards the lower end of the stem thereby reducing the overall width of the gold cart.
Preferably the stem is of circular or rectangular hollow section with the handle member of similar external profile to be a sliding fit in the stem. A fixing member may operate between the upper end of the stem and the handle member to fix the handle member relative to the stem in the operative position or in the transport position.
Further features of the invention will appear from the following description of an embodiment of the invention given by way of example only and with reference to the drawings.